Splatoon Delta
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: El Gran Siluro ha vuelto a ser robado, y la Armada Octariana vuelve a estar detrás del asunto, pero entre tanto calamar vago, no parece que haya una estrella dispuesta a brillar sobre ellos y enviarles un guerrero con ganas de entintarse y no ser recompensado. Lo malo de ser héroe, que no reciben remuneración y claro.
1. Un día en Cromópolis

**************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.**************************************************

* * *

**Poema 01: Un día en Cromópolis**

Territorios de la Refinería Mejillón, de noche. Desde sus mismos orígenes, los Inklings han adorado el sano deporte de entintarse hasta las deudas del banco, mientras que los más espabilados supieron hacer un negocio redondo de los Combates Territoriales, apostando fuertes sumas de dinero por esos calamares triunfantes y buscando de paso posibles candidatos para engrosar el apoteosis de este deporte: los E-Sports, cuyo cénit llega con las Olimpiadas Tintadoras, las cuales se celebran cada cuatro años. Muchos Inklings aspiran a esto, y como siempre, los hay que apestan y otros...

\- ¡Esta cerveza parisina está de muerte! – Clamó alguien, _un Inkling de unos veintiún años, sus tentáculos se mantenían totalmente planos, dándole a su cabello una apariencia aplastada, que era aderezada con ser de tonos dorados, un color que compartía su tinta, de piel clara y ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía una camiseta rojiza de tirantes con un par de cinturones para el pecho, donde guardaba sus pistolas Mauser C96, modificadas para entintarlo todo, unos pantalones vaquerizos negros con cinturón granate que incluía una hermosa hebilla de plata bendecida y la funda de lo que parecía ser un revólver atada a su pierna izquierda, y un par de botas rojizas oscurísimas sin apenas tacón que podían adaptarse a cualquier terreno_, tras acabarse una jarra de cerveza en un solo trago – ¡Nada como un buen trago con el bueno de Adolfrito!

\- Te han dado bien duro en esta ocasión, Yesayd – Comentó Adolfrito mientras sacaba brillo a sus instrumentos, en referencia a las múltiples heridas que el Inkling tenía – Pero celebro tu veloz recuperación.

\- No puedo permitirme perder ni un segundo – Asintió el Inkling – El próximo año se celebran las olimpiadas, y ello se traduce en mi mejor oportunidad para convertirme en un jugador profesional.

\- ¿Y no has pensado otras opciones laborales? – Preguntó Adolfrito suavemente y con aires de calma – Es muy difícil lograr ingresar a los E-Sports.

\- Lo sé: mi hermana hace tiempo que se fue al extranjero a estudiar, y por la última carta que recibí, parece irla muy bien las cosas – Respondió Yesayd terminando de beber y zamparse el maxigofre con rebozado de nata – Debo volver al tajo.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen entintado! – Asintió Adolfrito mientras cogía los billetes y miraba a su cliente alejarse.

¡Y PAREN LA EMISIÓN!

Vamos a (no) ser incoherentes concisos.

*Lectura fanfic OFF*

. Estoy soltero y esa hermana no intervendrá en la trama en ningún momento, y las múltiples heridas que se menciona tener, son por mi última parada en la Salmon Run, haciendo encargos de dudosa legalidad... *escalofríos* Y aún me duelen todos los huesos en cuanto recuerdo como todos esos salmones asesinos masacraron a todo mi equipo, y a pesar de todo logramos rango X... Y sin embargo, camino rumbo hacia mi próximo encargo..., realmente espeluzna, y ya volvemos a la emisión.

*Lectura fanfic ON*

En la tienda, con el siniestro mercader...

\- El negocio está de capa caída y apenas hay encargos de exterminar salmones – Declaró el mercader.

\- ¿Ni siquiera largándote cien mil bayas en efectivo? – Preguntó Yesayd tras revelar varios sacos con algo dentro y ponerlos en el suelo.

\- Te agradezco el soborno, pero debo regresar urgentemente al local y asegurarme de que nadie me saquea la mercancía – Contestó el mercader sacando una escoba dorada – Hala, hala, largo de aquí y otro día nos vemos – Dijo mientras chutaba lejos al pobre calamar barriéndolo con la escoba, para seguidamente cerrar y salir volando como el buen mapache con delantal que era.

\- *tono de Antonio Recio* ¡Hala, otro mes que no cobras! – Gritó Yesayd molesto y quitándose restos de basura del cuerpo al ser literalmente barrido del local, mientras caminaba sin ver por dónde iba y claro...

Alcantarilla abierta sin motivo + Inkling estúpido referentista recién barrido + humor estúpido + Lo que uno quiera = Caída libre de primera categoría.

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Nueva década, nuevo Fanfic y yo con vicio a los Sims 2 que no puedo creerlo. Este Fanfic lo empezé a escribir (y terminar) por Noviembre, cuando me compré el Splatoon 2 + la Octoexpansión (imposible cargarme al jefe secreto) y estaba aburrido, inspirándome lo suficiente para crear esta tormenta de locuras y risas que hoy comienzo a publicar. Como nota final, sí, el mapache con delantal era Tom Nook marcándose un Ciri (chiste entendible si llegaste al final de The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt).**


	2. El calamar y el desnudo

****************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.****************************************************

* * *

**Poema 02: El calamar y el desnudo**

\- *Cosas imposibles de traducir por hablar demasiado deprisa e Inklaniano* ¡SÁLVAME, FULTON-CHAN! – Chilló Yesayd mientras caía en línea por las alcantarillas y buscaba desesperadamente algo para salvarse o bien no sentir nada al tocar suelo en aquella mugrienta y maloliente alcantarilla...

*Palomas palomeando de fondo* ¿...O no?

\- Demasiado limpio para ser el fondo de una alcantarilla... – Murmuró Yesayd al notar que estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto, e incluso se preguntó si había viajado en el tiempo por error, hasta que reparó en un bidón de la basura municipal, momento en que su mente se apagó y obedeciendo un súbito impulso, se metió dentro y comenzó a rodar sin parar, hasta que su pobre estómago no lo pudo soportar más y salió para echarlo todo por la borda – Ah mierda, esto me pasa por imitar a Solid Snake...

\- ¡CACHO CERDO! – Gritó alguien furiosamente, haciéndole gritar al pobre Inkling de pánico, más en cuanto un foco le enfocó – Nunca antes había visto a un Inkling TAN..., estrafalario – Comentó más sosegadamente, en cuanto le quitó la caja de cartón donde se había ocultado – He visto algunos de tus streamings en Ink Tube y debo admitir que eres hábil.

\- Grazie per... – Agradeció Yesayd en un fluido italiano, mientras la sujeta le encasquetaba un traje municipal – ¿Qué coño...?

\- Es el Uniforme de Élite. _Aunque es de segunda mano._ Lo necesitarás para que todos puedan pegarte un tiro y *tormenta de chorradas imposibles de entender/leer/traducir por hablar excesivamente deprisa* – Dijo la misteriosa individua mientras le explicaba todo.

\- A ver, ¿tengo derecho a remuneración? Porque si voy a luchar contra esos salmones asesinos de nuevo, exijo una paga mensual, seguro médico en la seguridad social y bla, bla, bla... – Preguntó Yesayd mientras dejaba claro que había leído a los Headbangers del Brütal Legend, por todo lo que parloteaba – ¿Y quién coño eres tú, que pareces una geisha?

\- Esa boca – Contestó la geisha, tras asestarle un paraguazos al pobre Inkling – Y sobre mi identidad, según dónde lees esto, soy Hotaru de las Shiokaraazu, Marie de las Squid Sisters o Tina de las Calamarciñas. Elige la traducción que más te guste, porque con esto de las multitraducciones, hay cada cachondeo...

\- ¿Qrué? – Preguntó Yesayd sin saber por dónde coger la conversación.

\- *Sonido de espanto al estilo Animal Crossing* ¿de VERDAD no sabes NADA de nosotras, como el del Three Houses? – Preguntó Marie atónita al darse cuenta de que su interlocutor desconocía todo lo relacionado a ella.

\- Señorita, estoy endeudado hasta las cejas, vendado hasta el páncreas por las dentelladas que esos malditos salmónidos asesinos me dieron, ¡y necesito money URGENTEMENTE! – Confirmó Yesayd mientras sentía el dolor en su cuerpo – Y no pienso atracar un banco y robar el plan de pensión de los SKATLING; eso solo puede funcionar en el Vice City.

\- *Suspiro* _El agente 3 era más soso que una rebanada de pan, y viendo al Agente 4..._ – Pensó Marie mientras en su mente lamentaba equivocarse – _Me parece que me he pasado al buscar un Agente 4 con más vidilla que su predecesor_...

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE "AGENTE 4"!? ¡Exijo ser llamado 007, como el James Bond ese que trabaja para el MI6! – Clamó Yesayd indignadísimo al irrumpir en la psique de Marie.

\- ¡DEJA DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO E INVADIR MI MENTE! – Rugió furiosamente antes de echar al intruso a paraguazos – ¡**Y** **VÍSTETE**!

\- Vaaale – Asintió Yesayd antes de ponerse toda la ropa de vuelta – ¿De qué hablábamos?

\- *Facepalm* Han robado el Gran Siluro OTRA VEZ, los MISMOS Octarianos y su MISMO jefe están detrás del MISMO robo, con el MISMO plan de hace dos años. Tu misión consiste en recuperarlo y punto – Respondió Marie tras calmar sus ansias de pegarse un tiro por tener que explicarle todo OTRA VEZ.

\- ¿Me lo parece a mí, o todos en Cromópolis son idiotas? – Preguntó Yesayd al descubrir que el robo de hace dos años volviese a repetirse al milímetro.

\- Ni idea, pero sí sé que he visto potencial en ti para ayudarme – Contestó Marie sin exaltarse mucho.

\- Eh... He quedado para un amistoso – Contestó Yesayd rápidamente al estilo Homer Simpson, y planear huir de inmediato.

\- ...Si me ayudas a salvar al Gran Siluro, puedo cumplir tu deseo de entrar a los E-Sports; como antigua idol que fui, poseo contactos y conozco calamares, calamares tan poderosos como krakens que con un simple chasquido de dedos, pueden sacar o meter Inklings en los equipos profesionales – Ofertó Marie tras pensar un poco – Piénsatelo muy bien, porque alcanzar la fama es realmente difícil.

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Y llegó Marie, junto al OCeado que ha sufrido el Agente 4 renombrado para llamarse como el flipado que conducía el FRANXX, ¿aceptará la oferta o efectivamente huirá a lo Homer Simpson? Lo sabremos la próxima semana.**


	3. Movimientos entre la negrura

******************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.******************************************************

* * *

**Poema 03: Movimientos entre la negrura**

En alguna base de la Armada Octariana.

\- Es increíble cómo esas Calamarciñas siguen arruinando la buena música – Clamó un tanto enojado el DJ Octavius – Al menos las Cefalópod emiten buena música.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarán en volverse contra nosotros? – Preguntó la misteriosa oyente, revelando portar una hermosa katana de plata pura recién bruñida y afilada.

\- Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, debo prohibirte teñirlo todo de sangre; aunque sea muy gratificante y quiera pasar a todos esos calamares por la guillotina, debemos de intentar rebajar el nivel de gore en todo lo posible – Respondió Octavius al detectar la bella obra mortal – Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en mantener a salvo al Gran Siluro, aunque acabemos de raptarlo hace nueve segundos, aunque el Comando Branquias ya no sea tan fuerte como antaño, presiento que algo malo va a pasar, y espero no terminar con otro concierto/batalla como el de hace dos años... – Anunció mientras recordaba el cómo se fugó, al utilizar la X de su tentáculo izquierdo como un soplete para eliminar los barrotes que le detenían y pirarse con viento fresco.

\- Ese escenario no tendrá lugar nunca jamás; Callie está muerta y el Agentucho 3 desaparecido de la faz del planeta – Declaró la enigmática espadachina – Yo misma me he encargado de arrojarlos a ambos al fuego capaz de abrasar a los Dioses mismos. Todo Octariano que se precie, ha de saber que nuestro DJ Octavius es el líder supremo; quien ose desafiar esa realidad, recibirá la santificación del fuego divino.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Delta – Agradeció Octavius al escuchar el discurso de la Octoamazona no genérica – Por algo decidí nombrarte lugarteniente, pero no hay tiempo para celebrarlo: mis espías en Cromópolis han descubierto a un nuevo Agente 4 trabajando bajo las órdenes de la otra idol.

\- Traeré la cabeza de esa falsa idol – Clamó la lugarteniente Delta con un siniestro resplandor carmesí en sus ojos que amenazaba e imponía por partes iguales.

\- Regresa a tu puesto y prepárate para lo peor, pues si ese Agente 4 consigue superar lo estimado, tendrás que neutralizarlo rápidamente – Ordenó Octavius con calma.

\- ¿Desplegamos a los Octocampeones en las demás bases y les dirijo? – Preguntó Delta.

\- Haz lo que creas necesario para conseguir hacer realidad nuestras ambiciones – Contestó Octavius antes de darla la espalda y marcharse con malísima música de rap.

\- Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, tanto que me está haciendo gracia todo esto – Susurró Delta con una leve sonrisita – Al menos la paga es bastante buena, para el sueldo general TAN malo que hay en este ejército – Añadió antes de fijarse en su katana y ver su propio reflejo en la hoja – La sangre de todos esos calamares que van a morir, alimentarán a mi hoja...

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Tercer poema y mi vicio ahora es con el Daemon X Machina (tengo a casi todos los Reclaimers, incluso Grief, y ahora estoy tratando de hacerme con Crow de Immortal Innocence, pero no me sale, ¿alguna sugerencia?).**

**Acerca de la historia, pues espero que guste la explicación que propuse para que Octavius pudiera regresar a los escenarios (digo yo que esa X no esté de adorno) y sobre la misteriosa Delta... Quienes hayan jugado al Splatoon 2 y hayan llegado hasta el final, lo tienen fácil para adivinar quién es realmente.**


	4. Y el potingue fue raptado

********************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.********************************************************

* * *

**Poema 04: Y el potingue fue raptado**

Industrias el Ganso Feliz, de día. La leche de Inklings se entintaban sin piedad, estando entre ellos Yesayd, quien se pavoneaba ocasionalmente de sus oponentes para incitarlos a intentar entintarle, desconocedores la gran mayoría de su tremenda agilidad cognitiva para contestar ataques.

\- El estilo de ese Inkling es un tanto tosco y hasta obsceno si me preguntaran – Comentó Perla para animar el ambiente.

\- ¿Quién crees que gane este Festival del Teñido este año? Todos realmente son muy buenos y seguramente haya más de una revelación – Preguntó Marina.

\- Yo solo sé que me lo voy a pasar bomba viendo tanto entintado – Contestó Perla antes de concentrarse en la batalla.

Sin ningún pensamiento en su mente, Yesayd se convirtió en un asesino despiadado; su cerebro había echado a un lado todo conocimiento sobre ello para concentrarse en tumbar a todos sus oponentes: empuñando sus dos fieles Mausers C96 diseñadas específicamente para entintar y sin perder el pulso, disparó despiadadamente contra sus oponentes hasta que todo terminó y se alzó con el triunfo, recibiendo los elogios de turno. Mas todo eso no le importó absolutamente, pues su ambición por los E-Sports le impedía gozarlo, además de una preocupación secreta...

\- Neh Adolfrito... – Musitó Yesayd para atraer la atención del susodicho – ¿Estarías dispuesto a luchar por salvar el mundo y jugarte el cuello, a cambio de poder ingresar a los E-Sports?

\- Mmm... Hoy en día los héroes están muy poco remunerados y son rarísimos de ver – Contestó Adolfrito tras pensarlo un poco, especialmente por la mirada de su cliente más habitual.

\- Gracias – Agradeció Yesayd antes de pagar, al tener ya más claro qué debía hacer – Esta noche haré streaming del Team Fortress 2; si tienes tiempo y ganas, podrías unirte a mí y así echarnos unas risas en directo.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer – Asintió Adolfrito antes de ver a su cliente marcharse en silencio.

De vuelta a casa... Yesayd se encontró con una advertencia de Hacienda recordándole que debía dinero, amenazas anónimas... Todo eso fue pasto del fuego, en cuanto entró en su casa y convirtió todas esas cartas en combustible para su chimenea y se fue a navegar por Ink Tube en su portátil...

\- Menos mal que aún no ha vuelto a casa... – Murmuró Yesayd mientras cogía una cerveza efervescente de su nevera, y le daba a un Octariano en todas las narices, para volverse al sofá y disfrutarla tranquilamente, hasta que finalmente reparó en todos los Octarianos que estaban mirándolo – ¡A TOMAR POR CULO DE MI PUTO APARTAMENTO!

Con ese rugido digno del Dragón, los Octarianos comenzaron a salir volando por la ventana sin parar, con ruidos salvajes como motosierras sonando de fondo, para evidenciar la masacre que se desencadenó, especialmente porque Yesayd salió con tinta de pulpo hasta arriba.

\- ¡Qué harto estoy de estos pelmazos! – Clamó furiosamente antes de cerrar con llave la puerta, mientras recordaba su conversación con Marie.

\- Me dejas atónita con tu respuesta – Dijo Marie al recibir un "no" – Respetaré tu decisión, mas he de advertir que ahora no, pero enseguida Cromópolis palidecerá la falta del Gran Siluro.

\- ...Con tantos pulpos asesinos buscándome las cosquillas, será mejor que acepte el encargo, aunque pueda pagar así a Hacienda – Murmuró Yesayd al replantearse el hacerse un héroe, y casi murió infartándose heroicamente.

\- ¡CONTRATADO! – Clamó Marie emergiendo del cubo de basura como un topo, pegándole tal susto a Yesayd, que éste la lanzó un bote con algún licor raro – ¡Puaj! ¿Se puede saber qué es esto que huele tan mal?

\- Parte de mi cosplay del Sniper – Contestó Yesayd enseñándola un cubo que ponía "meaos" y en cuanto Marie captó la indirecta, una buena le cayó – ¡ADIÓS A MI COSPLAY DEL SNIPER...!

\- ¿Has oído algo, Agente 8? – Preguntó el Capitán Jibión dentro del Tren Abisal; la Octoling negó con la cabeza – Entonces deben ser cosas mías: sigamos buscando esos chismes para escapar de aquí.

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Y así como el Agente 4 finalmente acepta salvar al Gran Siluro, terminamos el mes de Enero y llegamos ya a la mitad del Fanfic... Y sigo viciado al Daemon X Machina si alguien se lo pregunta, y ya tengo a todos los Reclaimers e incluso piezas del set de Zeruchroar.**


	5. Yesayd Must Die, y ya

**********************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.**********************************************************

* * *

**Poema 05: Yesayd Must Die, y ya**

Bastión Alga y con gaviotas cabronas graznando de fondo. Con firme decisión, Yesayd hacía su camino entintando cuanto Octariano osaba plantarle cara mientras luchaba por recuperar los Siluros y vencer a sus respectivos generales.

\- Estos Octarianos son asquerosamente creativos... – Murmuró mientras recordaba los Octobolos, y cómo tuvo que darle a la lógica en plan Miles Edgeworth para progresar sin terminar en el hospital – E insistentes – Añadió al recordar sus encuentros con las Octoamazonas, cuya perseverancia era extrema, sin mencionar su ferocidad, provocándole escalofríos el enfrentarse a las katanas láser que portaban las de mayor rango para atacarlo y soportar ser empalado, para poder matarlas – ¿No se está tornando excesivamente sangriento este fanfic?

\- Los artistas desconocen todo eso del radio de edades – Contestó Marie por radio – Y como busques "material escolar" de mí en la R34 para satisfacerte, te **ASESINO** – Advirtió con un diabólico tono.

\- Soy hetero aún y desconozco la crisis de los 50, mas... – Intentó responder Yesayd, cuando un fuertísimo chasquido le obligó a taparse los oídos.

\- !edrta odaisamed aes euq ed setna ,omsim aroha íuqa ed soahcraM¡ – Ordenó alguien por radio interfiriendo en la actual frecuencia.

\- ¿Interferencias? – Preguntó Yesayd al notar eso extraño en la frecuencia.

\- No parece importante, así que concéntrate en tu tarea – Dijo Marie restándole importancia al acontecimiento.

Siguiendo lo dicho, Yesayd continuó derrotando más Octarianos, cuyo siguiente plan era cosplayar Stormtroopers para intimidarlo, pero la desgracia se cebó con ellos al sufrir el "Síndrome del Stormtrooper", causando que erraran diez ataques de diez, facilitándole el viaje, que concluyó en cuanto terminó con el Sector 3 y lo desoctariazó.

\- _Demasiado fácil para mi gusto_ – Pensó Yesayd mientras regresaba al Mejoratrón para actualizar sus Mausers C96 y poder disparar mucho más deprisa – Quizá debería actualizar el tanque para poder disparar más tinta; tiempo de farmearme caviar rojo sin piedad.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el Agente 4 regresó sobre sus pasos para conseguir el caviar rojo; en teoría era fácil, pero se encontró algo inesperado: todos los Octarianos habían aprendido a regular la dificultad, y ahora estaba en Yesayd Debe Morir, que se traducía en máxima dificultad y con ella, obtenían un aura demoníaca similar al Devil Trigger que aumentaba sus parámetros hasta números imposibles para el Agente 4, quien lejos de sufrir, se lo pasaba bomba pulverizándolos con estilo.

\- Un tarado haciendo el chalado... Paso de opinar – Dijo Marie por radio al ver a su Agente 4 liarla parda.

\- ¡Se agradece la rima, pero no estoy interesado en el matrimonio aún! – Contestó Yesayd en mitad de la batalla sin cuartel que estaba disputando contra algunas Octoamazonas en DT.

\- ¡Vuelve a la trama URGENTEMENTE! – Gritó Marie sulfurada por ese comentario tan soez – ¡Y DEJA DE TIRARME EL TEJADO ENTERO!

Más tarde, en ese mismo día... El falso 007 probó ser capaz de terminar con el tercer jefe sin mucha dificultad, especialmente tras saber que era un viejo conocido.

\- ...Y aquí tengo al último silurito... – Dijo mientras reclamaba al bicho y lo encerraba en su dimensión de bolsillo, para seguidamente bloquear un ataque a su espalda sin voltearse.

\- Me has bloqueado sin voltear. Realmente tienes unos reflejos muy afilados – Declaró la misteriosa atacante, una Octoamazona que no era nada genérica.

\- Los Combates Territoriales te afilan el instinto – Agradeció Yesayd mientras encaraba a su adversaria – Aunque yo tendría cuidado con esa katana; corta mucho y desentona con tus manos de porcelana, Cenicienta.

\- ¿Dices eso porque soy una mujer? – Interrogó la misteriosa Octoamazona tras burlarse un rato.

\- No. Buscaba provocarte para que dieras el primer paso, pero como veo que mi ardid no ha funcionado, entonces lo resolveremos de otra manera – Clamó Yesayd antes de desenfundar su propia katana, e imbuirla de energía carmesí – Que gane el mejor.

\- Igualmente – Asintió la Octoamazona antes de imitar su acción, para enzarzarse en un duelo de vida o muerte.

Con una llameante determinación capaz de rasgar hasta el aire mismo, ambos duelistas observaban cuidadosamente los pies del otro, para observar el más mínimo movimiento que pudiera delatar quién daría el primer paso, y para bien o mal, fue Yesayd quien empezó.

\- _**¡Seísmo Flamígero!**_ – Bramó Yesayd antes de utilizar su katana como pértiga para lanzarse al aire, y seguidamente caer en picado con tal intensidad, que la estocada provocó un terremoto incendiario en los alrededores, pero su oponente escapó y terminó haciéndose rasguños en las rodillas – _Es una profesional: sabe qué debe hacer y cómo hacerlo_ – Pensó mientras repelía los brutales embates de la Octoamazona, cuya pericia con la espada era mortal, demasiado incluso para el Agente 4, quien comenzaba a temer muy seriamente que pudiera lograr romperle la katana.

Y ciertamente no llegó a conseguirlo, pero a medida que la batalla avanzaba, las cosas se volvían más peligrosas, demasiado incluso para Yesayd...

\- _No me queda más remedio que utilizar esto..._ – Pensó mientras revelaba poseer una tercera Mauser C96 sin modificar, con la cual apuntó cuidadosamente y en cuanto vio su oportunidad, abrió fuego contra su oponente, dejándola vendida al herirla en el dorso de su sangrante brazo derecho, oportunidad que no desaprovechó para arremeter contra ella y molerla a puñetazos, logrando volarla sus chulísimas gafas de sol entre tanto – C-Callie...

\- ¡TRAIDOR! – Rugió Callie antes de apartarle con una potentísima patada en el estómago y ponerse en pie – ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, morirás! – Declaró antes de escapar como pudo, al cargar aún con la herida de su brazo dominante.

\- _Marie... ¿Me estás ocultando algo que no sé?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente el Agente 4, completamente confundido por encontrarse a Callie de las Calamarciñas luchando con los Octarianos, hasta el punto de empezar a sospechar de su clienta, y aunque deseaba creer con todas sus fuerzas que era inocente, pero...

Sabía muy bien qué ocurría realmente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo...

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**...Quienes jugaron al Splatoon 2 y llegaron hasta el final, saben la verdad. No era TAN difícil adivinar que la misteriosa Delta fuera Callie con un seudónimo, ¿verdad?**

**Bueeeno, comenzamos Febrero, el Season Pass de Fe:TH está cerca de liberar a los Lobos Plateados y me estoy planteando muy seriamente comprarlo para saber qué lío se traen ahora con la cuarta casa. Volviendo al tema central, este Fanfic ya está exactamente a la mitad y como es evidente, las cosas ahora irán en línea recta y la epicidad (y la sangre) se pondrá al máximo para resolver esta reimaginación del secuestro del Gran Siluro.**


	6. La verdad

************************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.************************************************************

* * *

**Poema 06: La verdad**

Vuelta la Base Tentáculo de noche. Tras reponerse del encontronazo y pasarse por el Mejoratrón, llegó el momento: Yesayd estaba dispuesto a descubrir la verdad, por muy dolorosa que fuera.

\- ¿¡Estás mal del cráneo!? – Increpó Marie furiosamente – ¡Las armas de fuego están prohibidas!

\- Lo sé, y por ello solamente las uso cuando me enfrento a bandidos, me veo abrumado por los salmones o alguna de mis misiones de dudosa legalidad..., o es entre vivir o morir, como antes – Afirmó Yesayd mostrando el objeto de la discusión, su tercera Mauser C96 sin modificar – ¡Tenía que hacerlo, Callie estuvo a punto de matarme y nunca me dijiste nada de esto! ¡Contéstame Marie, ¿qué es lo que pasa realmente, porque ella se ha unido a la Armada Octariana?! – Exigió saber, más cuando ésta le dio la espalda – Mira, si me ocultas información, puedes hacer que me maten, y si no existe confianza entre mi cliente y yo...

\- Lo siento – Musitó Marie antes de romperse emocionalmente y empezar a llorar – Siento haberme dejado algo en el tintero... Callie desapareció hace un año sin motivo, y cuando por fin la encuentro... ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que duele descubrir a tu propia prima luchando con nuestro enemigo!? – Gritó presa de sus emociones, dejando un tanto incómodo al Agente 4.

\- ...Lo siento... – Musitó Yesayd, al comprender que había dado en una herida muy profunda, y por ello, decidió dejarla sola, oyéndola murmurar el querer a Callie de vuelta y otras cosas.

El tiempo siguió su rumbo de forma natural; Yesayd olvidó al Gran Siluro mientras se esclarecía a sí mismo y pensaba en lo duro que era enfrentarse a la familia, hasta que una noche decidió tomar el Metro Abisal al encontrarse la tienda de Adolfrito cerrada, para sumirse en sus propias memorias de esmeralda y recordar las más secretas de todas...

\- ¿Podemos? – Preguntó alguien al sombrío Agente 4, quien había estado absorto observando una fotografía hasta que alzó la mirada.

\- Las Cefalopop... Podéis sentaros – Contestó Yesayd al ver que eran las idoles Perla y Marina, quienes rápidamente se sentaron cerca de él, y tras cotillearle un poco, preguntaron por la niña de su foto – Mi hija Aori, nació el año pasado.

\- ¡Awww...! Qué encanto de niña – Dijo Marina enternecida por la lindura de hija que tenía ese Inkling, aunque Perlita seguía siendo demasiado carismática.

\- ¿¡Y la dejas sola en casa, degenerado!? – Berreó Perla furiosa por la desatención que el padre daba, al vagar por un metro.

\- Un amigo mío me está ayudando, en lo que yo participo en los Combates Territoriales *suspiro desanimado* – Reveló Yesayd antes de echar un triste suspiro – Perdonad si soy muy irrespetuoso, pero... ¿Qué haríais si una de vosotras traicionara a su nación y se uniera al enemigo, y tuvierais que luchar hasta la muerte? – Preguntó plateándolas esa situación, que era realmente él mismo dividido entre obedecer sus órdenes y salvar el Gran Siluro, o desobedecer para intentar salvar a Callie aún a costa de no poder recuperar al Gran Siluro.

\- Si alguna vez Marina perdiera el juicio, haría lo imposible por recuperarla, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a golpes – Contestó Perla un tanto deprisa, al tener claro que antepondría su amistad al deber en una situación así – Las cosas no serán iguales sin ella, y si te quejas de perder, simplemente deja de perder.

\- Perlita, creo que no estás ayudándolo... – Comentó Marina un poco preocupada porque ese comentario desanimara al Inkling.

\- Tiene razón – Dijo apresuradamente Yesayd, al comprender por fin qué debía hacer – He perdido demasiadas cosas, y mi propia hija está a punto de perder a su madre por mi estupidez. Gracias Cefalopop, ahora tengo claro cuál debe ser mi camino a seguir – Agradeció con su renovada determinación.

Nada había cambiado en realidad; Yesayd estaba confuso por enfrentarse a Callie y por ello perdió el rumbo de su misión, pero su conversación con las Cefalopop le mostró lo equivocado que estaba, así que en cuanto el tren llegó a su destino, se apeó para regresar con Marie rápidamente.

\- ¡SOCORRO! – Gritaron unos bucaneros que abordaron el tren rápidamente, perseguidos por un ganso con parche que graznaba sin parar y los atemorizaba.

\- Esto es de locos – Dijo Perla al ver la estúpida escena.

\- ¡Pero ese cisne es monísimo! ¿Podemos adoptarlo, Perlita, podemos? – Preguntó Marina encantada con aquel ganso tocanarices.

\- Vete a casa, estás borracha – Contestó Perla antes de atarla un fulton a la cintura... Y sin querer, se le activó el de tamaño industrial – ¿¡QUIÉN IDEÓ ESTE MALDITO ESCENARIOOO...!? – Chilló antes de que el tren saliera despedido hacia la estratosfera, con chillidos de fondo.

De vuelta a la Base Tentáculo...

\- Puedes abandonar si quieres, Agente 4 – Musitó Marie al ver de vuelta a su Agente 4.

\- Me niego – Contestó Yesayd – Se acabaron las clemencias y los lloros: ¡voy a salvar a Callie y al Gran Siluro, derrotaré de una vez por todas a esos malditos Octarianos y su armada y liberaré al mundo de su hegemonía, por mi propia autoestima y recuperar tu sonrisa! – Clamó con una determinación de fuego, tomando las manos de Marie sin darse cuenta, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, se sonrojaron y dejaron de mirarse un momento – Eeeeh... Lo siento, hacía mucho tiempo que no me relacionaba tan intensamente con una calamar.

\- N-No importa – Dijo Marie mientras recuperaban la compostura – Debí decirte la verdad desde el principio, y por ello me disculpo. Mas la misión sigue en pie: rescata al Gran Siluro, averigua si la han frito el cerebro a mi prima; es una cabezahueca en ocasiones, pero no lo suficiente para unirse a la Armada Octariana – Declaró mientras recordaba al Agente 3 y el legendario concierto que protagonizó con su prima y el DJ Octavius – Recoge a los silurínes y derrota a la Armada Octariana, Agente 4 del Comando Branquias..., no. ¡Yesayd del Comando Branquias!

\- ¡...! ¡Lo haré, acabaré con esto de una vez por todas! – Afirmó solemnemente el Agente 4, en cuanto Marie pronunció su nombre por primera vez; la había logrado infundirla valor para seguir dirigiéndole y ello también implicaba que esto ya no era una misión secreta: era una declaración formal de guerra contra la Armada Octariana, por lo que sin perder ni un instante, se marchó con un supersalto especialmente cargado de voluntad.

\- _Lo conseguirá_ – Pensó Marie con una leve sonrisa – _Ese Inkling tiene una voluntad férrea; sé que salvará a Callie y hará que lo imposible, pueda hacerse posible_.

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Y aquí vemos como el Agente 4 deja de ser un mindundi cualquiera, además de renovar la resolución de su misión.**

**Solo cuatro poemas restan ya para terminar esta tronchante reimaginación del segundo secuestro del Gran Siluro y unas cuantas revelaciones están por llegar (no, no es el ganso bucanero ni sus legendarias trolleadas una aparición magistral del Director, ni LA revelación)...**


	7. Mejoremos el guión con epicidad

**************************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.**************************************************************

* * *

**Poema 07: Mejoremos el guión con epicidad**

Bastión Cefalón.

\- ¡Más ímpetu! ¡Octavius exige tener la máquina antes de la próxima semana! – Ordenó Callie a varios Octarianos ingenieros, hasta que uno de ellos se puso chulito con ella, por lo que debió aplicarle un correctivo – Soy la lugarteniente Delta y si os da por sublevaros contra mí, probaréis la ira de mi katana – Advirtió antes de marcharse, no sin reiterar su autoridad, para irse al estadio donde solía estar Octavius afinando sus platos para dar buenos conciertos – El Agente 4 ha vuelto a las andadas y por lo que reportan los espías, viene a por todas. Temo muy seriamente que pueda arrebatarnos el Gran Siluro, si continúa aniquilando nuestras bases con esa ferocidad.

\- Si se diera el caso, tienes carta blanca para rebanar cabezas – Declaró Octavius, mientras recordaba cómo diseñó las gafas de sol que llevaba su lugarteniente, y las cambió por otras suyas para así traerla a su ejército, utilizando la potentísima sugestión mental que esas gafas hipnóticas poseían – Lugarteniente Delta, ha llegado la hora de revelarte el secreto mejor guardado de la Armada Octariana.

Dicho aquello, el DJ la llevó hasta un ascensor ultra secreto, donde descendieron hacia una cámara oculta que parecía llevar mucho tiempo sellada, a juzgar por la niebla blanca que había.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – Preguntó Callie tras reponerse de la sorpresa que la causó descubrir un lugar TAN secreto.

\- El mayor secreto de la Armada Octariana que todo líder ha de saber, y también el origen de su milagroso resurgimiento – Contestó Octavius mientras desbloqueaba digitalmente algo, revelando una pequeña caja negra con algo en su interior – He aquí nuestro tesoro mejor guardado: un vial con carne pulverizada de Angra Mainyu, o Todos los Males del Mundo, ¡mientras mantenga esto conmigo, la Armada Octariana JAMÁS podrá ser vencida!

\- _Así que un ser superior de lo que podría imaginar, ¿eh?_ – Empezó a pensar Callie, mientras fingía escuchar a Octavius en plena ebullición épica de su autoridad como líder supremo – _Si pudiera hacerme con ese vial y librarme de Octavius, podría tomar el control total de este ejército y aplastar Cromópolis, tal y como dicta la voluntad de ÉL, pero por ahora fingiré lealtad absolutista; aún tengo tiempo de sobra para ver todos esos calamares arder a la parrilla_...

\- ¡Lugarteniente Delta! – Clamó Octavius autoritariamente – ¡Organiza a las tropas y prepáralo todo para aplastar a ese maldito Agente 4 de una vez por todas!

\- Así será – Asintió Callie solemnemente, para dejar salir una determinación llameante junto a su sonrisa, y poder ocultar que todo ello estaba dedicado a su ambición secreta...

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**El fin se acerca, y la epicidad del guión se me terminó de desmadrar aquí mismo (no tengo mucho que decir hoy, la verdad).**


	8. A weapon to surpass DJ Octavius

****************************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.****************************************************************

* * *

**Poema 08: A weapon to surpass DJ Octavius**

Con una renovada determinación y sabiendo por fin todo, el viaje del Agente 4 no hizo más que recrudecerse, al tener que esforzarse más para derrotar a los Octarianos, llevándolo a hacer sudar tinta para triunfar.

\- *Jadeos* Esto es cada vez más difícil – Comentó Yesayd por radio, tras abrir el camino hacia el cuarto sector y sentirse a punto de morir.

\- Debe ser porque estamos aproximándonos a su bastión – Sugirió Marie – Trata de no desfallecer.

\- Déjame morir otro día – Contestó Yesayd un tanto sarcástico – Pero Marie..., si me vuelvo a encontrar con Callie...

\- Sé que harás todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta – Sentenció Marie con un tono amable, para disipar los temores de su Agente 4.

\- Gracias – Agradeció Yesayd, aliviado porque todo estuviera aclarado, por lo que arrió hacia adelante y no paró en el Bastión Cefalóp hasta llegar a la tetera final – _Tiempo de actualizar las Mausers C96 al máximo y descartar todos mis pensamientos negativos_ – Pensó antes de darse un viaje relámpago hacia el Mejoratrón para actualizar su armería y estar a full de tinta, mientras descartaba todas sus emociones o pensamientos negativos para enfrentar la última batalla completamente claro, para seguidamente entrar en la tetera y caer de manera épica en el coliseo donde tendría lugar la batalla final.

\- Bienvenido a mi concierto remixado – Clamó Octavius al tener delante por fin a ese molesto Inkling, a bordo de su bestial escenario – ¿Qué tema quieres escuchar para tu derrota?

\- ¿Oh? Si tengo permiso para escoger... El jefe final siempre tiene música épica, así que me pido God-Shattering Star o Astro Deicida – Pidió Yesayd con una medio sonrisa – ¡Y exijo una versión Inkling de Némesis!

\- Deja un momento que telefonee a mi mánager – Dijo Octavius antes de tomar un teléfono y llamar a alguien – ¡Me cago en tus muertos tío, soy un puto DJ y sigo esperando esos platos bruñidos en plata que encargué por Inkernet! – Gritó harto enojado – ¡Joder, tan solo hazlo y punto, que tengo aquí un pelmazo de Inkling deseando ser derrotado!

Tras colgar furiosamente el teléfono, un Inkling ultra musculado apareció con micrófono en el escenario, y se puso a cantar a todo pulmón música epiquísima, tanto que el propio Yesayd se dejó llevar durante un ratito.

\- Esto será una batalla digna de recordarse – Murmuró Yesayd tras recobrar su seriedad y tomar posición para tener lugar la batalla final.

\- Esto será breve y sencillo – Asintió Octavius tras sacarle brillo a sus discos.

\- No te duermas en los laureles DJ, u hoy cenaré pulpo al vapor – Contestó burlescamente Yesayd, antes de pulir sus Mausers C96 y entrar en faena.

Sin piedad alguna, ambos guerreros luchaban entintándose sin piedad, mientras el gran Inkling seguía cantando, hasta que un batallón de Inklings irrumpieron y empezaron a perseguirlo, mientras varias grietas en el espacio-tiempo aparecían y más invasores llegaban, tornando todo en el escenario bizarrísimo de necesidad.

\- *GRAN suspiro* Quizá me pasé con la música; ahora tenemos demasiados animes, videojuegos y todo ese rollo mezclándose y todo eso – Dijo Yesayd tras suspirar de cansancio por la desgracia que estaba sucediendo – ¡Director, deje de liarlo todo en el multiverso, que seguro le molará, pero aún faltan muchos años antes de que tenga su propio All Stars! – Gritó al cielo antes de sacar una escoba y barrer a TODOS los sujetos que habían aparecido para devolverlos a sus mundos de origen, para seguidamente usar su inkghone para poner de vuelta la música de antes – ¡Podemos continuar bailando hasta la muerte!

Sin otro tipo de interrupción, ambos guerreros siguieron entintándose sin parar, aunque Yesayd se preguntó en un momento dado dónde estaba Callie, decidió ignorarlo y seguir luchando, hasta que en una de esas decidió concluir con todo eso por la vía rápida.

\- _Realmente será increíble que siga vivo después de esto_ – Pensó Yesayd antes de arremeter hacia Octavius y tratando de no pensar en las probabilidades de salirle por la culata su arriesgada acción, al tiempo que soportaba sus demoledores ataques hasta que alcanzó la distancia óptima para saltar.

\- ¡Óyeme chalado, búscate tu propio tocadiscos, al mío no me le toques! – Gritó Octavius en cuanto aquel Inkling chiflado le cayó en la cabina, y empezaron a darse sus buenos puñetazos hasta que en una de esas se cayeron al suelo del coliseo, donde siguieron golpeándose sin piedad.

\- ¡No hace falta destruir Cromópolis! ¡Inklings y Octarianos pueden convivir en perfecta armonía! – Clamó Yesayd en mitad de la riña, mientras lograba dominar al maldito pulpo y lo molía a golpes.

\- ¡La Gran Guerra Territorial no opina lo mismo! – Contestó Octavius esforzándose por recuperar el control de la situación.

\- ¡Eso cuéntaselo a la Inkling que murió de pena esperándote toda su vida! – Señaló Yesayd repentinamente.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡SOY UN PATRIOTA OCTARIANO HASTA LA MUERTE! – Rugió Octavius más furioso de lo normal, al hacer arder la X de su tentáculo izquierdo e intentar matar al maldito Inkling.

\- _Su ira me dice que he dado con la respuesta correcta_ – Pensó Yesayd mientras trataba de resistir, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que sacar su katana y rebanarle los tentáculos a aquel maldito pulpo homicida para mantenerse a salvo – ¡Tu propio hijo intentó encontrarte alistándose en la Armada Octariana, y tú simplemente le ignoraste, a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasó para acercarse a ti! – Gritó antes de que unos poros aparecieran en su pelo, además de una X rojiza.

\- *Grito de sorpresa gigantesca ahogadísima* ¿¡Que él es un OCTARIANO!? – Preguntó Marie por radio, completamente atónita por descubrir que su querido Agente 4, era en realidad un Octoling disfrazado de Inkling, mas decidió callar y escuchar, para saber la razón de esto.

\- T-Tú... ¿Cómo es posible...? – Preguntó Octavius tan sorprendido por ver esa X y esos poros, que se olvidó de respirar por unos segundos.

\- Gracias a las constantes mezclas con calamares, la genética Octariana casi ha desaparecido de mí, y mi hija apenas tiene los ojos ya – Empezó a revelar Yesayd – Ella es la quinta generación, partiendo desde mi abuelo, que se alistó en la Armada Octariana tratando de encontrarte y ser digno de tu atención, al convertirse en tu guerrero de mayor confianza, hasta que vio el mal camino que recorres; en ese momento abandonó su sueño y se casó con otra Inkling, engendrando a mi madre – Explicó recordando todas las historias que su abuelo le contó alguna vez de pequeño – Octavius, yo soy tu bisnieto y he venido a tratar de terminar lo que tu hijo comenzó.

\- ¿Y qué es eso, si clamas ser mi bisnieto? – Preguntó Octavius tan atónito por la revelación, que necesitaba confirmarlo.

\- "Mi amor, siento tener que dejarte, pero he de luchar contra ese maldito Almirante Tartar y derrocarlo para salvar al Imperio Octariano e instaurar algún día, una era de convivencia entre pulpos y calamares. Atte. Octavius, tu querido pulpo" – Leyó Yesayd una misiva ya un tanto vieja que solía guardar como oro en paño.

\- ... ... ...Mónica... ¿Entonces nuestro amor no fue cosa de una noche y tuviste a mi hijo? – Preguntó Octavius mostrando una faceta suya que creía haber olvidado hasta ahora, en cuanto escuchó esa misiva – Cuando luché contra el viejo Jibión y su Comando Branquias original, traté de cambiar al Imperio Octariano por dentro, y sin darme cuenta, me fui corrompiendo hasta convertirme en lo que soy... Si de verdad eres mi bisnieto, sangre de mi sangre, entonces he de pedirte formalmente que tomes mi misión y donde yo he fracasado, alzarte con la gloria y lograr hacer realidad el propósito original de la Armada Octariana; yo ya no estoy en posición de hacerlo.

\- Descansa viejo, me encargaré de terminar con todo esto porque esa era mi verdadera meta desde que me uní al Comando Branquias – Asintió Yesayd con un tono familiar, mientras se ponía en pie – Y empezaré por reclamar de vuelta al Gran Siluro.

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Y así, queridos lectores, es como el antagonista de la Octoexpansión consigue volverse más relevante y epicicar el guión.**

**Solo quedan dos poemas para terminar esta historia, y admito estar encantado con la vuelta de tuerca que he planteado en la relación del Agente 4 y Octavius emparentándolos, además de revelar los "calamares humanoides" que Bernie comentó espeluznarla ver en aquel Oneshot que escribí de FE:TH (que ahora con el Pase de Temporada y su historia, más el haberme logrado marcar un Byleth Solo y pasarme la ruta del Imperio en Extremo/Maddening/Lunatic, quizá me anime a oneshotear otra breve historia..., ¿quizá una Mercedes profanando la inocencia de Annette, o a lo mejor una Flayn borracha? Tooodo es posible, así que echen ideas al saco si hay ganas de ver otro Oneshot) al término del año pasado, y que se refería a lo que acabamos de ver.**

**Ya cerrando el pie de página... Lo que hayan jugado al Splatoon 2 sabrán que falta "alguien" en esta contienda final... Alguien que pasa a ser la jefa final (¿para qué ocultarlo ya, si se huele a yeguas de distancia quién es?), y que nos traerá unas últimas revelaciones...**


	9. Pasión de la Flama Negra

******************************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.******************************************************************

* * *

**Poema 09: Pasión de la Flama Negra**

\- Qué final más predecible – Declaró alguien antes de irrumpir en el coliseo, revelando ser Callie – Octavius, tu incapacidad para dirigir al Imperio Octariano nos ha llevado a esta situación.

\- ¡Callie, ya ha terminado la batalla, despiértate de esta maldita pesadilla! – Gritó Yesayd, en un intento por apelar a la conciencia de Callie, quien simplemente se mantuvo impasible.

\- Ahorra tinta, chaval; la sugestión mental es demasiado potente como para despertarla por las buenas, e incluso temo que sea demasiado potente para poder mantenerse sin sus gafas de sol... – Sugirió Octavius, mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse pasado con la potencia.

\- *Gruñido de fastidio* A buenas horas te dio por inventar semejante gamberrada viejo – Gruñó con molestia Yesayd, antes de recibir una transmisión.

\- Intenta resistirla todo lo que puedas; me dirijo hacia ahí para ayudarte a parar a mi prima – Anunció Marie.

\- No tardes – Asintió Yesayd antes de cerrar la radio y sacar su katana láser – La espada decidirá quién de nosotros es mejor.

\- Para bien o mal, esta batalla será la última de todas – Afirmó Callie imitando su acción.

\- No esperaba menos de mi más peligrosa adversaria – Asintió Yesayd antes de ponerse serio – Acabemos con esto, de una vez por todas.

Con esa flameante determinación en sus miradas y sus espadas, ambos guerreros arremetieron contra su semejante para enzarzarse en la batalla final por el futuro del Gran Siluro, que junto a Octavius y los Octarianos de fondo, hacía de público para el duelo a muerte, que enseguida se fue asombrando más y más, a medida que ambos guerreros mostraban tener una fuerza sobrecalamar, desde dar saltos imposibles hasta levantar gigantescos trozos de tierra para tirárselos encima, hasta que en una de esas arremetieron de nuevo y empezaron a intercambiar golpes físicos, perdiendo sus katanas en el proceso.

\- ¡CALLIE, DESPIERTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Gritó Yesayd mientras forcejeaba con la susodicha – ¡Recuerda a Marie y tu abuelo, tu lugar está con ellos! ¡NO ERES UNA OCTARIANA! – Siguió gritando, en un intento por despertarla, pero ella no respondió; su mente solamente tenía en mente matarlo, y a ello iba en cuanto empezó a intentar estrangularlo – ¡DESPIERTATE!

Con ese grito, Yesayd la hizo perder pie dándola una patada en el vientre, obligándola a torcerse de dolor y en consecuencia, darle la oportunidad que esperaba para quitarla las gafas de un buen gancho izquierdo, pero lejos de pararla, sus ataques no hicieron más que recrudecerse.

\- ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil! – Increpó Yesayd, y por una vez comenzó a preocuparse seriamente, al darse cuenta de que aún sin las gafas, seguía luchando sin cuartel – _¿Y si realmente está haciéndolo conscientemente...?_ – Pensó con pánico, dado que si así era, tendría que matarla si o si.

Y por centrarse en su debate mental, descuidó sus defensas, cosa que aprovechó Callie para encajarle un tajo muy duro en su rodilla izquierda, postrándolo para el golpe de gracia.

\- Descansa en paz – Declaró Callie antes de alzar su katana y dejarla caer, para terminar con esto.

Pero lejos de ensordecerse todo, un disparo sonó; seguía vivo por Marie, quien había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo de ser asesinado por su prima, quien siguió la pelea ahora con su familia.

\- ¡Callie, para esta locura de una vez, por favor! – Suplicó Marie desesperadamente, al no querer hacerla daño a su prima – ¡ESTE NO ES TU LUGAR!

Pero Callie no escuchó y con la frialdad de un droide asesino, prosiguió en su pequeño genocidio, hasta que el Agentucho 4 interfirió al anteponer el dorso de su brazo derecho, para no poder empalar a Marie.

\- ¡DESPIERTA YA! ¡AORI ESTÁ ESPERANDO A QUE SU MADRE REGRESE A CASA Y LA DÉ CARIÑO! – Gritó Yesayd una vez más, esta vez asegurándose de que Callie no pudiera escaparse de él, al sujetarla por la muñeca.

\- _Aori... Debe de ser su hija_ – Pensó Marie al intuir que ese era el nombre de la hija del Agente 4.

\- ¿Y qué importancia me genera la salud emocional de una mocosa? – Preguntó Callie burlonamente, al desinteresarla todo eso.

\- ¡ES TU **HIJA**! – Gritó furiosamente Yesayd, y por fin Callie reaccionó, por como retrocedió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la cual comenzó a dolerla intensamente.

\- ¿Mi hija...? – Preguntó Callie entre el tremendo dolor que la provocaba esas palabras, mientras recuerdos pasados acudían a ella.

\- Y así fue como fui desterrado de Cromópolis, por convertirme en un asesino a sueldo e intentar ganarme la vida – Terminó de explicar Yesayd vistiendo el uniforme reglamentario de la Armada Octariana, exactamente el de las Octoamazonas, rediseñado específicamente para él.

\- ¿Y te arrepientes de ello? – Preguntó Callie al escuchar la tragedia de Adrammelech el Terrible.

\- Si los Dioses me brindaran otra oportunidad... Abandonaría mi sangriento pasado y empezaría una nueva vida, honrada y normal – Declaró Yesayd antes de mirar a los lados – Y como puedo confiar en ti, te confesaré que soy el bisnieto de Octavius, por parte de mi madre, que a su vez es la nieta de él, impulsado por el deseo de mi abuelo, que era encontrarlo y ayudarlo a ver que sí es posible la convivencia entre calamares y pulpos.

\- *Gruñidos de dolor* Ahora todo cobra sentido... – Murmuró Callie al volver en sí, y darse cuenta de que había estado hipnotizada – Desertaste de la Armada Octariana para escapar con nuestra hija recién nacida.

\- Lo hice por temor a que algún Octariano pudiera utilizarla para hacerte daño, o a mí – Confirmó Yesayd – Siento tanto el haberte arrebatado de tus brazos a nuestra niña y pirarme sin decir nada...

\- No importa; yo tampoco he sido la mejor madre – Asintió Callie ya por fin en sus cabales – El ansia de poder me corrompió, mi ambición estuvo a punto de consumirme... – Explicó mientras se sentía terriblemente atraída por su antiguo amante.

...Hasta que el carraspeo de Marie les recordó que estaba escuchándoles.

\- Oh merde, here we go again – Clamó Yesayd antes de correr como la liebre de Satán, para escapar de la furiosísima Marie, quien le gritaba de todo en inklaniano mientras lo perseguía despiadadamente por todo el estadio, mientras él pedía perdón sin parar por pensar con el undécimo tentáculo.

\- *suspiro* Lo que hay que aguantar – Dijo Callie antes de encerrar al DJ Octavius en una burbuja de cristal – Originalmente iba a matarte, pero en vez de ello el Director decidió encerrarte, hasta que anuncien Splatoon 3, que será cuando vuelvas a los focos.

\- Qué amable... – Agradeció sarcásticamente Octavius mientras se resignaba a su fortuna – _Je, he superado al viejo Jibión al ser ya tatarabuelo a mis años..._ – Pensó esbozando una ligera sonrisa, mientras observaba a su bisnieto correr por su vida.

_**Volvemos tras la publicidad y patrocinar este Fanfic.**_

* * *

**Y así concluye esta reimaginación del secuestro del Gran Siluro, con una impresionante revelación que ha hecho merecer la pena esperar.**

**¡Pero no se levanten de sus asientos aún, que todavía nos falta el epílogo para concluir toda la historia!**


	10. Versos de orquídea centelleante

********************************************************************Todo lo relacionado con Splatoon es de sus respectivos dueños.********************************************************************

* * *

**Poema 10: Versos de orquídea centelleante**

Algún día soleado en Cromópolis. Las Cefalopop anunciaron el regreso del Gran Siluro y Callie, además de un fuerte candidato para ingresar a los E-Sports: 007 o Yesayd, quien estaba viendo esa misma retransmisión desde el salón de su apartamento, mientras mecía a su dormida niña, hasta que sonó el timbre.

\- Oh... Realmente es idéntica a mí – Dijo Callie en cuanto Yesayd la abrió las puertas, y vio a la niña tan profundamente dormida, enternecida por esa escena.

\- Sí... Realmente ha salido idéntica a su madre, y si ha heredado tu descaro, será la bomba criarla – Asintió Yesayd ladinamente.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Preguntó Callie un tanto molesta.

\- No, es parte de tu encanto, como las centelleantes orquídeas que hablan y juzgan en silencio – Contestó Yesayd sacándola un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿...Crees que estamos aún a tiempo de darla a la niña una infancia feliz? – Preguntó Callie mientras observaba a su retoño, clavadita a ella misma.

\- Si quieres intentarlo, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo – Contestó Yesayd – Nosotros cuatro somos los únicos que sabemos la verdad, y por ello mismo puedo olvidarme de la remuneración, aunque al menos tu prima me ha pagado lo atrasado a Hacienda, y ha logrado acercarme a mi meta como prometió...

Unos dieciséis años más tarde... En las pantallas se retransmitía un Combate Territorial, parte de los E-Sports, donde participaba un veterano Yesayd, sacándole una sonrisita a una curiosa Inkling.

\- Ji, ji... Ahí va padre otra vez – Dijo la Inkling, _de unos diecisiete años, era clavada a su madre, si no se tomaba en cuenta que era rubia y tenía los ojos carmesíes de su padre, además de la tez clara. Vestía un chándal morado que escondía una camiseta blanca de tirantes, aderezada con una bufanda de tono vino, una linda falda plateada que llegaba hasta la mitad después de pasar sus rodillas, unas medias negras de pierna completa y un par de botines negros con tacón blanco cristalino_, sin poder contener su sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué papá se entinta tanto, Aori-chan? – Preguntó otra Inkling, _de unos seis años que compartía parecido con su madre y los colores de su padre, además de tener la tez tan clara como su hermana. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta aderezada con un mono vaquerizo añil, unas medias blancas de pierna completa y un par de botines blancos de poco tacón_, aupada en los hombros de la susodicha.

\- Es como cuando jugamos a entintarnos Hotaru, pero en escala mundial – Explicó Aori de forma resumida a su hermanita.

\- No estoy segura de entenderlo... ¡Pero adoro entintar a mi hermana mayor! – Clamó eufóricamente Hotaru, presa de su dicha infantil.

\- _Aunque no lo seamos 100%..._ – Pensó Aori, al recordar descubrir que Hotaru era su media hermana pequeña, por la paliza que su viejo recibió por parte de sus dos madres – ¿Te apetece un maxigofre rebozado con nata en el local de Adolfrito?

\- ¡Vale! – Asintió la pequeña Hotaru, mientras su hermanita mayor la llevaba en hombros.

_**Fin de la transmisión.**_

* * *

**Y se acabó.**

**Han sido diez largas y loquísimas semanas, en las que han pasado de todo, tanto en este Fanfic como en la realidad. Hace un año vivía una pesadilla infinita de la que no podía escapar, e incluso llegué a albergar levísimos pensamientos suicidas, pero ahora... Ahora todo está como debió haber estado desde el principio, e incluso he conseguido mucho más de lo que hubiera podido pedir, y aquellos oscuros días han quedado ya MUY atrás en mi memoria. Realmente es impresionante como me ha cambiado la vida en apenas un año.**

**Y sobre el fanfic, bueno, pues aquí concluye las chorradas del Agente 4, y vemos que sus desinteresados cortejos a Marie provocaron una catástrofe (y recibir una paliza monumental de ambas primas por burro). Y sobre el remake de DLAD, sinceramente creí que lo terminaría teniendo a tiempo, pero lo tengo aún a mitad y por tanto diré: llegará cuando deba llegar, la prisa es una mala consejera.**


End file.
